En un reino olvidado de un país lejano
by geralddurden
Summary: Un pequeño conjunto de extractos de la vida de los gemelos Ashford en un universo alternativo 100% inventado.
1. 1 - Manías

Un rayo azuzó el espacio incandescendente del exterior. Lo cruzó como un Leviatán, arrasando toda partícula a su paso para después retornar a su morada de ensueño. Estaba sola. Mirando por la ventana de su habitación. La lluvia caía en forma de aguacero, las nubarrones más negros que la pez no mostraban aspavientos de retroceder, las calles estaban inundadas y el barro comenzaba a aflorar peligrosamente. Un escenario desolador, para un día que supuestamente debía ser perfecto. Debía, pero no lo era, como tantos otros.

Suspiró acariciándose el cuello. Otro día de mierda en el que no había nada por hacer y que acabaría de la misma forma en que había empezado. Otro anodino día. Se levantó de la silla y se escurrió al mueble de la derecha cogiendo un libro. No leyó el título, sólo quería pasar hojas para distraerse. Todo lo que contenían esas páginas lo había leído mil veces, era casi como una obsesión. Cada vez que tenía un hueco o le sobrevenían las ganas, siempre tomaba el lomo de ese libro para revisar párrafos sueltos que tenía marcados a lápiz. Era estúpido, una manía inútil que sólo la hacía perder el tiempo. Pero la hacía tan feliz...

"Había una vez una princesa que vivía en un castillo de un reino olvidado junto con su tiránico padre y un apuesto príncipe hermano..."

"Un día, mientras el malvado rey estaba de caza, el príncipe y la princesa montaron en un carruaje engañando a la servidumbre consiguiendo escapar de aquel maldito lugar..."

Escrito a lápiz en el margen... "Que durante tantos años los había oprimido, encerrado, apresado y tratado como objetos. Como monstruos."


	2. 2 - Dibujos

- ¿Qué te parece?

- Una mierda.

- ¿Por qué?

- Da pena.

-A ti todo te da pena. Joder, tío, da asquito preguntarte, de verdad.

Joshua recogió sus dibujos y los enrolló visiblemente fastidiado. Todo le parecía una mierda a ese chaval que parecía estar a disgusto con todo el mundo. Ordenó los bolígrafos que tenía desperdigados por la superficie de la mesa y se los guardó en la mochila. Mientras tanto, el otro chico miraba al tendido sin un punto fijo, aparentemente aburrido, jugueteando con un bolígrafo.

- ¿Vas a ir a clase o vas a pasar?

El chico se reclinó en el asiento, vagamente abstraído. Apenas lo conocía, pero el tipo le caía demasiado enigmático. Tenía algo que no le gustaba absolutamente nada, y tampoco le apetecía averiguar qué era.

- Paso.

- Van a llamar a tus padres como sigas faltando.

No dijo nada, simplemente se quedó en silencio, contemplativo. Joshua se asió la mochila y empezó a marcharse. Antes de llegar a la puerta, oyó el chirriar de una silla tras de sí.

- Si llaman, ¿significa que alguien se preocupa de mí? ¿No?

- Sí, algo así.

El chico se colgó su mochila y anduvo hacia la salida silbando el Himno de la Alegría. Le despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza. Alfred tenía pinta de ser bastante interesante, aunque seguía habiendo algo que le repelía a la hora de ahondar más allá de la condición de conocidos.


	3. 3 - Fotos

Las fotos de dos chicos rubios invadían el rectángulo de uno de los muebles. Un chico y una chica. Alfred y Alexia. Sus dos pequeños. Pasó un trapo por el cristal de los marcos henchida de alegría. Esos dos pequeños se habían convertido en el porqué de su existencia, en su motivación para continuar luchando y viviendo. Nunca pensó que sería capaz de querer tanto a alguien que no fuera de su sangre desde su marido, pero ahí estaban: su razón de vivir. Exhaló en el cristal, le pasó un paño con toda la dulzura de mundo y lo colocó de nuevo en su sitio con sumo cuidado. Sin ni siquiera ser su madre, los quería más que si hubieran sido sus hijos biológicos. Los amaba por encima de todo. Prefería morir a que alguno de sus hijos tuviera cualquier percance.


	4. 4 - Oficina

El aire viciado de la oficina le hacía sudar casi sangre. Estaba agotado, las voces de sus compañeros le molestaban, los clientes correteaban por la sucursal como ratas y el japonés no cesaba de vomitar órdenes como si fueran una fábrica china cualquiera. Suspiró. Amaba y odiaba su trabajo a partes iguales. Por una parte, era un sustento holgado para su familia; pero por otra, era un purgatorio que sólo comenzaría a transformarse y diluirse entre las alcantarillas de los malos recuerdos cuando el japonés se marchase a su patria y la sucursal quedara enteramente en sus manos y a su disposición. Pero para entonces, tendría que seguir soportando las inclemencias de su jefe nipón, la osadía infrasonora de sus compañeros que no le tenían en buena estima y el cuchicheo constante de cientos de clientes que reclamaban, vociferaban y se pegaban por un puesto en el asiento anclado enfrente de él.

Un trabajo asqueroso que se relacionaba con lo que siempre había estudiado y amado. Pasó unas cuantas hojas aburrido. Al menos tenía a su hijo Alfred que le echaba una mano en las finanzas y contabilidad. Lo hacía mejor que él, un asentado empleado de banco que había dedicado casi toda su vida al dinero; pero nunca lo admitía en voz alta.


	5. 5 - Reno o zapatillas

Miraba el escaparate pensando qué escoger. Le gustaban los peluches, concretamente los renos de peluche. Había uno en una de las baldas del expositor observándole con ojitos juiciosos y tristones, esperando a que su cartera saliera despedida hacia el mostrador. Si lo compraba, no tendría suficiente para conseguir las zapatillas nuevas que tanto quería. Se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo. El reno o las zapatillas. Se guardó el pañuelo y comenzó a crujirse los nudillos. El reno o las zapatillas...

- Mierda...

El tiempo apremiaba y el frío cada vez se hacía más acuciante. A este paso, si no se decidía inmediatamente, la tienda cerraría y él tendría que inventarse una excusa para contentar a su novia.

- Mierda y mierda...

El tendero miró interesado al chico rubio que permanecía extasiado en el exterior un reno de peluche.

- Un cliente...

Se deslizó por el suelo de la tienda hasta llegar a la puerta, la abrió e invitó a pasar al chico que ocultaba su frenético tiritar por peligro de congelación. En el interior, le preguntó cuánto costaba el reno de peluche que tenía tumbado en el mostrador.

- 20 dólares.

- ¿No hay alguno más barato?

- Sí, claro, pero no son renos. Es el único que tenemos.

El chaval comenzó a tantear sus bolsillos cabizbajo. Adiós a las zapatillas. Ahora o nunca.

- Está bien. Démelo.

- Un momento.

En el exterior, caminando por una acera, Alfred se lamentaba por no haber ahorrado lo suficiente y por no haberle pedido algo más de dinero a su abuelo. Propinó una patada impotente a una piedra suelta en el camino. Detestaba no tener dinero, lo detestaba profundamente. Detestaba no poder comprarse lo que quería cuando quisiera...

Suspiró resignado. Odiaba estar sin dinero, pero adoraba doblemente el porqué. No cambiaría su familia de clase media por nada en el mundo. La preciaba demasiado.


	6. 6 - Érase una vez

"Érase una vez... Érase una vez..."

Arrugó el papel rezumante de improperios literarios. Era las quinta vez que lo iniciaba y todavía no había acertado con la fórmula exacta con la que comenzar su historia. Era frustrante y cargantes a partes iguales. Recogió el bolígrafo y lo intentó otra vez sin demasiadas esperanzas.

"Érase una vez... un rey ingenuo y una reina malvada que..." Se detuvo de nuevo y lo tiró a la basura como tantos otros folios inservibles que se burlaban de su deceso creativo.

- Una vez más y lo dejo... Joder...

"Érase una vez..." Pausa. Tachón. "Érase una vez un rey ingenio que se casó con una malvada reina. La reina era odiada pero el rey tenía el favor del pueblo por su corazón bondadoso y su carácter bienintencionado..." Pausa. Tachón. Folio a la basura.

Se levantó de la silla enfadada sin organizar su escritorio preguntándose por qué cada vez que comenzaba una nueva historia siempre escribía sobre lo mismo. Era repulsivo. Siempre la misma historia una y otra vez, una y otra vez hasta la exasperación.

Consternada, se tumbó en la cama. Quizás había un elemento en esa historia que desencajaba el conjunto... Quizás... Quizás la estaba interpretando desde una perspectiva errónea... Quizás...

-La reina no era tan malvada y el rey tan ingenuo...


	7. 7 - Regalo

- Alfred, ¡me encanta! ¡Muchas gracias!

Le besó fugazmente brillante de felicidad infantil.

- Me alegro.

Apretó su nuevo peluche con todas sus fuerzas mientras lo zarandeaba y manoseaba su jersey marrón con un bordado de Santa Claus. Sonreía de oreja a oreja como una media luna blanquecina y perfilada, más relucientes que las supernovas de la Vía Láctea. La quería tanto...

Miranda alzó el peluche mientras su hermanito gritaba injurias por no poder tocarlo, haciendo pucheros y enrabietándose de mala manera.

- ¡Es mío!, ¿entendido?

- ¡Das asco!

Su hermano salió despavorido de la sala con ensordecedores pisotones. Miranda fastidia depositó el peluche encima de un cojín y se dirigió de nuevo a Alfred radiante.

- Ya se le pasará. Como siempre.

Alfred le sonrió.Ella se sentó en su regazo y le dio otro beso en los labios acurrucándose en su hombro derecho.

- Un año juntos... Cómo pasa el tiempo, ¿no?

- No es nada realmente.

- Por algo se empieza.

Se acomodó más cerca de su cuello.

- Supongo que sí.

Miranda entrelazó los dedos de su mano izquierda con los suyos, mientras que con la derecha agarró un paquete que había colocado horas antes en esa posición estratégica, oculto en uno de los cajones del escritorio por cuadernos y papeles diversos. Lo elevó todo lo que pudo hasta sostenerlo en el hombro derecho de su novio. Alfred ladeó la cabeza y lo sujetó inmediatamente.

-¿Y esto?

- Es para ti.

Le sonrió nuevamente juguetona. Alfred destrozó el papel de regalo y abrió la caja: las zapatillas que tanto deseaba desde que las vio hace un mes en un escaparate.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Sí!

La abrazó tan fuerte que casi la hizo toser. Al final, había sido la elección correcta.


	8. 8 - La noche antes de vacaciones I

Franz aparcó el coche enfrente de su hogar. Una mañana agotadora, una tarde implacable y una noche apacible. Eso era lo que necesitaba, una noche apacible, serena y relajante junto con sus hijos y su mujer. Apagó el motor y recogió su maletín, cerrando todas las puertas del coche. Anduvo lentamente hasta el porche, muy lentamente, las piernas le pesaban y un dolor de cabeza comenzaba a pincharle mientras se abría paso entre sus neuronas. Las manos las tenía entumecidas por el frío y sus miopes ojos le ardían. Estaba hecho una mierda, en resumen. ¿Lado bueno? Mañana sería su primer día de unas vacaciones que se alargarían tres semanas, benditas tres semanas.

Arrastró los pies por el suelo encerado hasta llegar a la alfombrilla de entrada. Extrajo las llaves de su bolsillo con unos dedos erráticos semejantes a garfios y entró en su casa de una vez. No había ni un alma en el umbrío recibidor. Las luces de la cocina estaban apagadas y la pesada cortina tapaba el único acceso al salón. Miró el reloj. Las nueve menos veinte. A estas horas alguno de sus hijos tendría que estar trasteando por el salón mientras su padre injuriaba a la nada. Su esposa llegaría dentro de media hora.

Se quitó los zapatos y la gabardina descuidando su maletín en una mesita ubicada debajo del hueco de la escalera. Desde que atravesó el umbral de su casa, disponía de todo el tiempo que estuviera a su alcance. Se colgó la chaqueta al hombro y ascendió por las escaleras directo a su dormitorio. Ni un sonido. Ni un ser humano. Las cortinas del salón estaban descorridas, indicativo de que no hay nadie en casa. Todas las luces apagadas...

-Qué raro...

Pensó en su padre, pero inmediatamente recapituló que estaba de vacaciones sabáticas en Montreal. Extrañado, se acercó a la primera habitación a su derecha, la de su hijo. Giró el pomo. Nadie. La segunda, al final del pasillo, nadie.

- Qué demonios...

Tanteó la tercera, nadie. Se ajustó la montura nervioso. ¿Dónde demonios estaba todo el mundo? Si estaban fuera, le habrían avisado. Recorrió el pasillo a su cuarto con la pretensión de cambiarse cuanto antes e iniciar la búsqueda. Se tropezó un par de veces y a punto estuvo de clavarse la nariz en la alfombra, pero a parte de esos amagos de apremiante torpeza, no hubo ningún percance.

En cuanto hubo acabado, trotó de nuevo a las escaleras descendiendo los escalones de dos en dos. Despreciaba que nadie le contestara. Estaba empezando a mosquearse.

- ¿Alfred? ¿Alexia?

A punto estuvo de vociferar, pero las insistentes y tajantes quejas de los vecinos refrendaron el esfuerzo.

- ¿Alfred? ¿Alexia...

- Qué pasa...

Un hilillo de voz proveniente del salón. Franz de dos zancadas apartó el cortinaje y cruzó la apertura enmarcada por un arco de madera de roble, topándose para su alivio con un Alfred ensimismado con la consola y Alexia en su propio mundo dibujando en un cuaderno. Ambos llevaban puestos unos auriculares, unos conectados al televisor y otros al Walkman.Y mucho se temía que estaban funcionando a plena potencia y que los avisos de volumen moderado estaban siendo deliberadamente ignorados.

Franz exhaló desacelerando paulatinamente su acelerado corazón. Le habían dado un buen susto, una bueno y enorme. Se recolocó la montura de las gafas y le arrancó los auriculares a su hijo con un manotazo suave.

- Me alegro mucho de verte papá, ¿qué tal en el trabajo? ¿Todo bien? Me alegro mucho de que por fin hayas cogido vacaciones. ¿Estás muy cansado?- Franz se burló esperando una disculpa por parte de Alfred.

Alfred enarcó las cejas y enrolló su mando, mirando fijamente la cara de su padre.

- Hola.

Franz con una mueca de disgusto esperó que su hijo alargase la respuesta. Alfred apagó la consola y cambió de canal al televisor.

- Ya no le dices ni qué tal a tu padre...

Espontáneamente y sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, Alfred se impulsó de un salto y estrujó con un abrazo de oso a su padre sonriendo.

- ¡Bienvenido!

Le revolvió el pelo con fuerza mientras le besaba en la cabeza.

- ¡Te ha costado!

Alfred se despegó risueño y corrió a la cocina. Alexia proseguía ajena a todo lo que le rodeaba, de espaldas a su padre y trazando unos muñecos bastante extraños. Franz se fue aproximando sigilosamente, la música que estaba reproduciendo comenzaba a advertirla mezclada con el discurrir del grafito del lápiz, más cerca y en cuanto estuvo a apenas unos centímetros, zarandeo sus hombros. Alexia se sobresaltó en el acto tirando su cuaderno.

- Holaaa...

Alexia se quitó los auriculares bastante irritada e instantáneamente guardó su cuaderno ocultando su contenido. Franz sonrió revolviendo el pelo de su hija.

- Te he asustado, eh...

Alexia enarcó una ceja con seriedad.

- No.

Franz la besó en la mejilla. Alexia reculó la respuesta ligeramente vacilante.

- Sólo un poco...

Le sonrió abiertamente y se sentó en el sofá junto a su querida hijita casi gritando de placer por estar en un asiento cómodo y caliente por el contacto humano.

- Dios, no te puedes ni imaginar lo mucho que deseaba este momento.

Alfred regresó de la cocina con un una cerveza y dos zumos y se tiró al sofá arrancando un quejido de molestia de su sempiterna hermana y una carcajada de su padre.

-¡Alfred!

-!Qué poca vergüenza!- Alfred gritó repartiendo los botellines.


	9. 9 - La noche antes de vacaciones II

Dana se alisó las mangas del abrigo después de haberlas arrugado por la fricción constante de sus manos enguantadas. Hacía un frío del demonio, como diría su padre; amenazaba con cubrir todas las construcciones humanas habitables con una densa capa blancuzca de nieve y azulado hielo. Eso le agradaba, le recordaba a su hogar natal en diciembre… Un murmullo nostálgico en forma de viento revolvió su pelo retrotayéndola a una realidad que la produciría todavía más alegría: estaba enfrente de su casa. Un día laborable menos, un día en el que comenzaban sus pequeñas vacaciones en sincronía con las de su marido. Las navidades sólo acababan de arrancar y ya se perfilaban demasiada cortas para ella.

Introdujo las llaves en el cerrojo y entró en su casa. Una inusitada calidez la envolvió invitándola a quitarse y colgar el abrigo y el bolso. El sonido de un televisor con un volumen excesivo vibró sus delicados tímpanos. Un voz ronca acompñada de otras más suaves se filtraban entre los ruidos de explosiones y disparos de una película. Estaba en casa. Dana avanzó hacia el salón parándose en el marco del arco. Su marido Franz estaba viendo una película junto con su hijo Alfred mientras Alexia dibujaba en un sillón escuchando música.

- Os veo muy animados.

Franz y Alfred se giraron al unísono. Alexia la miró cerrando su cuaderno.

- Hola, mamá.

Alfred corrió a abrazarla con Alexia detrás de él. Franz la besó apasionadamente mientras seguía sus pasos camino de las escaleras.

- Por fin de vacaciones, cariño.

- Lo estaba deseando… Vienes…

- Claro.

Franz y Dana desaparecieron por el hueco de las escaleras. Alfred se sentó de nuevo en el sofá junto con Alexia. Solos en el salón, la peli estaba a punto de acabar.

- ¿No estás contenta de que por fin estemos todos juntos?- Alfred rodeó con su brazo su cuello acercándola lo máximo posible hasta que su cabeza descansara sobre su hombro.

- Sí, claro.

- ¿Qué estabas dibujando?

Se silenció un momento, escogiendo una respuesta.

- Bueno, nada importante…

- ¿Qué es el nada importante?

- Nada importante.

Alfred suspiró impotente pero al momento recuperó su sonrisa.

- ¿Siempre dibujas lo mismo? Ya sabes, ¿todavía sigues con esa historia?

Alexia asintió.

- Deberías dejarlo y buscar otra cosa. Al final te vas a estancar y nos va a hacer ni esa historia ni otra.

- No, tengo que hacerla. Tengo que acabarla.

- ¿Por qué? Está bien tal cual, no hace falta ni continuarla ni modificarla…

- Quiero hacerlo. No hay más.

- Valee…

- Es lo único… Simplemente quiero hacerlo.

- Como quieras.

Franz y Dana descendieron radiantes posicionándose en los sitios libres del sofá, sentados junto a sus dos pequeños hijos hasta la hora de cenar.


	10. 10 - Una decisión

Medianoche. Despejado. Nadie en las calles y ella tumbada en su cama. Arropada, mirando al tendido con media cara tapada por su almohada. Hacía frío en el interior de su habitación a pesar de la calefacción y las mantas. Bastante, pero no tanto como habría en el exterior...

Acomodó la vista a la oscuridad, tras un rato, pudo distinguir los contornos de una mochila apoyada en la puerta de su baño. Una mochila llena de cosas suficientes como para estar ausente de una casa durante tiempo indefinido. Viajando a ningún lugar. Se preguntaba adónde iría con aquella mochila, a qué parte del mundo. Lo que se extendía más allá de la carretera era puro bosque plagado de animales; al otro lado del lago, una ciudad en la que poco podría hacer salvo atraer problemas. Adónde podría ir...

Llevaba varios meses reflexionando sobre la misma idea. Había tomado la decisión, por lo que sólo le faltaba la motivación, el impulso y la valentía suficiente como para llevarlo a efecto. La valentía. Si había sido capaz de sobrevivir durante un mes entero sin apenas comida ni dinero en los bosques de Raccoon City, podría aguantarlo perfectamente. La motivación, su motivación era estar completamente sola y alejada de la civilización hasta que estuviera preparada para regresar; recuperar una seguridad que se había esfumado como un ladrón en la noche, y en general, encontrarse a sí misma. Sería como una especie de viaje espiritual a ninguna parte, uno que necesitaba más que nunca. Las circunstancias idóneas, tenía absolutamente preparado y se había asegurado ,más de cien veces de que contaría con lo indispensable en caso de extravío. Nada tendría por qué salir mal, absolutamente nada.

¿Qué era lo que la retenía? Para ella sería una salvación, una catarsis; para su padres... No estaba muy segura de cómo sería considerado para sus padres. Nunca antes se había visto envuelta en esta situación.

Nunca antes una persona que no fuera su hermano la había amado de verdad.

Estas últimas palabras resonaron con fuerza en su mente. Durante un segundo, se enfureció, pero al momento recuperó la calma. Si la amban de verdad, suponía que entenderían el porqué había tomado esa elección. Lo harían. Deberían comprenderlo a la perfección. Ese era su veredicto final.

El sábado. El sábado se marcharía a ninguna parte. Era irrevocable.


	11. 11 - Interludio

Era una semana radiante primaveral. El invierno hacía meses que se había disipado, la nieve había retrocedido ante la inclemencia de las nuevas flores y el mundo entero se había reavivado con la cantidad de escalas cromáticas naturales que todo lo cubrían. Un mes de mayo glorioso que era aprovechado por embarcaciones y turistas a partes iguales.

Alfred besó a su novia bajo un nogal en un parque a las orillas de la costa. Franz trabajaba sin descanso en su oficina, recopilando informes, cuentas, más informes, cuentas y atendiendo clientes indiferentes o cabreados. Dana limpiaba las heridas de un perrito atropellado por un coche en uno de los caminas mientras su dueño lo sacaba a pasear, otro animal que usaba las coches como si fueran juguetes sin preocuparse por la vida de los peatones y de sus mascotas. Alphonse caminaba como con su bastón de roble como el caballero europeo y germano hasta la médula que era, contemplando el bonito paisaje campestre.

Un mes que se perfilaba modélico en la distante nostalgia.


	12. 12 - Escapada

"Volveré. No os preocupéis por mí. Sé cuidarme."

23:50. Alexia se asió la mochila a los hombros con fuerza. Pegó la nota con un imán a la puerta de la nevera, silenciosamente. Todo el mundo estaba dormitando plácidamente. Lo último que deseaba es que alguien se despertara abruptamente y comenzara a acribillarla a preguntas. Su travesía no debía ser interrumpida por nada ni nadie. Si alguien la pillaba, dudaba bastante de que fuera capaz de retomar lo empezado.

Una candente ansiedad se adueñó de su cuerpo instándola a desplazarse cuanto antes, no perder más el tiempo. Sólo necesitaba estar sola. Sola y nada más. Durante un ratito. Se desplazó sigilosamente en dirección a la puerta, la abrió lentamente y echó un rápido vistazo al recibidor en tinieblas. Todo estará bien. Todo. Aunque tuviese catorce años, no era ninguna niña.

Salió al exterior cubriéndose la cabeza con la capucha de su sudadera. Sólo quería estar sola.


	13. 13 - Nota

Alfred se desperezó con los ojos llorosos y golpeando el despertador. Otro maldito día de madrugón… Si no fuera por lo bien que se lo pasaba… Si no fuera por ello, quizás haría cómo su hermana o quizás no, o sí. La cuestión es que se acababa de levantar y su mente era un revoltijo de pensamientos, sentimientos y emociones. Se fue al baño para acicalarse y vestirse lentamente, dejando el tiempo pasar. Hacía tiempo que no era demasiado puntual, algunas veces casi no llegaba a clase. Después de todo, lo que estaba cursando actualmente lo había aprendido anteriormente, pero no le importaba. Prefería cien mil veces ser un estudiante normal que cursaba un año ordinario, que volver a la intensidad insufrible de Inglaterra. Alfred se estremeció. Prefería repetir y aprender por su cuenta que regresar a las infernales clases de la casa solariega. Se lavó la cara y se obligó a sí mismo a no retomar ese tema jamás.

-Forma parte del pasado. Ahora es nada…

Además, su caso era viable, pero Alexia… No podía evitar referirse a lo que él llamaba "ese tema" cuando acababa divagando sobre el mismo. Contrariamente a lo que esperaban sus nuevos padres y el propio Alfred, Alexia se negó en rotundo a cursar un programa especial para superdotados y, muchísimos menos, regresar a la Universidad. Su título anterior, desde el momento en que salieron de la Antártida y adoptaron su nuevo apellido, había quedado completamente denegado; en resumidas cuentas, al igual que él, tendría que repetirlo desde el principio. Pero ella, se había negado. Había insistido en que no quería saber nada ni de programas especiales, ni de Universidades, ni de nada que estuviera ligado a esos conceptos. Se había matriculado en el instituto y había comenzado a ser autodidacta. Como había sugerido su abuelo en alguna ocasión cuando no estaba presente, Alexia tenía los cojones bien puestos. Sus padres asentían entre suspiros, comprándole todos los libros que pedía. Mucha gente conocida no cesaba de murmurar por qué una genio como ella se contentaba con estar en un instituto inferior a su nivel en vez de empezar una carrera.

Se ajustó el cinturón. En realidad, esos comentarios eran producto de que todas las personas, incluidos su padres, no tenían ni idea de que Alexia era una doctora que una vez trabajó para Umbrella. Era su secreto. Un secreto que querían ocultar a toda costa porque significaba una amalgama de recuerdos cuyo finalidad eran ser suprimidos del firmamento. Todo eso formaba parte de un pasado remoto y olvidable, no merecía la pena reflotarlo y empezar a aflorar sospechas, y mucho menos, provocar que sus padres desconfiaran de ellos por algo tan penoso… tan vergonzoso… El pasado en polvo se convertirá. Eran Strauss, canadienses de origen alemán. Era su nueva vida.

Aunque la sombra de 12 años de vida era demasiado alargada. Eso era lo que le preocupaba a Alfred verdaderamente, mucho más que el hecho de que Alexia había empezado a ser independiente desquitándose permanente de las etiquetas de genio y niña de papá que había tenido anteriormente, mucho más que cualquier otro mal.

Tenía miedo de que sus padres descubrieran la verdad que se enmascaraba tras esos 12 años. Descubrieran a Alexander, la Base antártica, los Ashford y… y… Código: Verónica. Escupió asqueado, muchísimo. Eso sería mejor que lo incieraran en las fosas más oscuras y selladas que pudieran existir. No se imaginaba cómo reaccionaría su familia, y lo seguiría haciendo mientras su trola de 12 años de orfandad por todo Estados Unidos sonase convincente. Una farsa según la cual se habían perdido durante una excursión. Los detalles no importaban. Y no era el momento idóneo para reflexionar sobre todo este aluvión.

Alfred se asió su mochila y corrió a la cocina a tomarse un desayuno rápido. El tiempo se le había echado encima sin darse cuenta. Descendió las escaleras saltando e inmediatamente fue a agarrar el tirador de la nevera cuando una nota amarillenta cautivó todo su interés.

En una letra cursiva, femenina y de acentuado carácter, estaba escrito limpiamente lo siguiente:

"Volveré. No os preocupéis por mí. Sé cuidarme."

Su estómago se estrujó hasta provocarle náuseas.


	14. 14 - Nota II

Franz fue el primero en despertarse con los estruendosos golpes en la puerta. Corrió a ponerse las gafas y buscar la fuente de la cacofonía: su hijo, enfermizamente pálido, no cesaba de gritar y chocar sus puños contra la puerta.

- ¡Alexia no está! ¡Alexia no está! ¡Alexia no está!

Dana se irguió sorpresiva resìrando entrecortadamente por el susto que le había dado su hijo. Franz trotó a su hijo y le sacudió intentándolo tranquilizar.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa?!

-A… Alexia se ha ido…

Alfred extendió la nota a su padre. Franz la leyó sin respiración. Su hija había huido de casa.


	15. 15 - Informe

"¿Su hija ha manifestado algún comportamiento anómalo a lo largo de la última semana, del último mes? ¿Algo que pueda resultar sospechoso?"

"¿Su hija tiene problemas en el instituto? ¿Acoso escolar?"

"¿Ha padecido algún tipo de depresión? ¿Ha mostrado signos de algún trastorno?"

"¿Durante su infancia sufrió algún tipo de acontecimiento traumático?"

"¿Cuáles son sus motivaciones?"

Eran las cuestiones que al bueno de Eric le sobraban después de la masacre a la que se vieron sometidos los padres de la chica por parte del séquito de oficiales y policías que invadieron su casa a primera hora de la mañana, una masa uniformada que fue invitada silenciosa y ansiosamente por un par de padres desesperados y de nervios erizados que todavía no concebían que su querida hijita, su ojito derecho, se había esfumado sin más, pegando una amarillenta nota como única respuesta en la nevera:

"Volveré. No os preocupéis por mí. Sé cuidarme."

De una u otra forma, esa nota se le antojaba similar a otras tantas escritas por adolescentes pasados de colocón o demasiado depresivos como para buscar soluciones profesionales o enfrentarse a sus problemas. Una nota que en esos instantes se retorcía al son de los vendavales despertados por los transeúntes que confluían por el salón como una marejada sudorosa y charlatana que revisaba incesantemente todos los ángulos rectos de la habitación y las curvas de los personas, en un azar mortuorio.

-Alexia Strauss…

Un nombre ciertamente inaudito en esos parajes, de entonación exótica y una fuerza consonántica arrolladora subrayado por una x intermedia que separaba la suave aliteración de su principio y final. El nombre de una mujer inconformista y con carácter, sin duda.

"¿Alguna vez su hija ha mostrado indicios de querer escaparse?"

Se le ocurrió la última pregunta después de alargar la x hasta el borde derecho del cuaderno. ¿Por qué una joven de 14 años huía de su hogar? ¿Cuáles eran sus motivos? Observó a sus padres sentados en sendos sillones de terciopelo: mirada vidriosa, labios resecos y aleteo constante de los párpados: indicadores de tristeza, consternación, congoja, desesperanza; el vivo retrato de una muerte anunciada y no de un retorno inexacto cronológicamente envuelto por una suave incertidumbre. Había visto esos rostros cuantiosas veces, pero no unos tan ásperos como aquellos. Esos pobres padres estaban sintiendo la pérdida de su hija en sus huesos, lo percibía en la rancia atmósfera, en el modo de pasearse del anciano Alphonse, en los gélidos e inexpresivos ojos de su otro hijo, Alfred, cuando esa mañana se había encaminado al instituto completamente en silencio. Alfred, un nombre germano como pocos que sonaba a viejo complaciente reunido con sus nietos al calor de una hoguera, pero que en la mirada de ese chico se describía enigmático, rejuvenecido y fresco, cargado de energía y secretos gritados en la inocuidad de la amarga noche. Sus sentidos le sugerían que debía interrogar a ese chico, seguramente sabía algo, según tenía entendido era su hermano gemelo o mellizo, y más cercano que eso, sólo está la consciencia de Alexia.

Los policías correteaban por la sala como moscas alrededor de unos comensales reunidos en torno a una mesa de plástico barato en mitad del campo. Sobrecargado, saturado, espeso, aburrido. Su ronda de preguntas no podría sobrevolar las ondas acústicas al paso y la lentitud con la que los oficiales se desplazaban de un lugar a otro. Sólo eran cinco, pero se figuraban como una legión. Quería sentarse enfrente de Franz Strauss, soltarle un "no se preocupe, estamos trabajando en ello", esbozarle una media sonrisa artificial y después irse al bar a tomar unas copas mientras ordenaba a un cadete de poca monta hacer el trabajo sucio. Era un proceder tan viable, rastrero y embriagador… Pero no era su estilo. Cuando Eric Kaufmann estaba metido en un caso hasta el cuello, sus días giraban en torno a ello de la misma forma que Venus rota sobre su eje. Ahora, sólo tenía que pillar un hueco para sus malditas preguntas.

-Le repito que Alexia es una buena chica. No somos una familia con problemas. Nuestra hija…

Familia problemática. Alta incidencia de huidas por la ventana del baño a las doce de la noche. Los Strauss no aparentaban ser ese tipo de familia, no aparentaban ser disfuncionales. De modo que, suponiendo que Alexia habitaba en un ambiente idóneo de familia feliz prototípica, ¿por qué cojones se había pirado de sus propia casa? Aún si había dejado tras de sí el rastro de una promesa bastante famélica, no le encajaba en absoluto.

Tres policías se cerraron en banda en una de las esquinas de la sala, impenetrables y severos. El inspector había pedido permiso a la familia para salir al patio a consultar sus notas con otro agente. Alphonse estaba, estaba, como las efigies que coronan las catedrales espantados a los malos espíritus, aunque en este caos, más que espantarlos, deberían haberlos retenido…

Según tenía entendido, Franz, el padre, era un inmigrante a punto de pedir los papeles de la ciudadanía de origen alemán que trabajaba como subdirector en la sucursal local de Sunshine Coast Credit Union. Era un tío metido en su trabajo hasta la médula, padre de familia volcado en su familia y cuadriculado como buen alemán. No había suscitado sospechas ni problemas, y a veces tenía un carácter más canadiense que los propios canadienses, por lo que dudaba muchísimo que escondiera algo importante o que fuera un elemento a investigar. Dana, la madre, trabajaba de veterinaria en una de las clínicas. Trabajadora, buena madre y la primera en darlo todo por sus hijos según se comentaba. Apenas había contactado con los vecinos, pero por lo poco que se había averiguado a través de sus escuetas charlas, era una mujer muy simpática, agradable, introvertida en cierto modo, pero una buena persona. Tampoco. El abuelo paterno, Alphonse, poco se sabía de él aparte de que sirvió en el ejército alemán durante la II Guerra Mundial y siempre salía a pasear por las tardes para estirar las piernas. Alfred, el hijo, iba al instituto, y según había discernido por los rumores y chismes, era el típico chico con el más vale llevarte bien si no quieres sufrir a fin de curso las consecuencias. Preguntar después. Tachón. Interceptarlo a la salida del instituto y hablar con él.

Los protectores de la ley se habían disipado lo suficiente como para que Eric se escabullese casualmente hasta Dana y Franz. Eric carraspeó roncamente aclarándose la garganta. Sacó su bolígrafo negro de un bolsillo del interior de su chaqueta, se peinó los pelos engominados que le caían sueltos sobre la frente, se irguió, y con mucha educación, se presentó a los desmoralizados padres, tomando asiento en una silla de cocina colocada delante de ambos.

-Soy Eric Kaufmann, inspector. Estoy aquí para resolver el caso de su hija.

Sus palabras sonaron sinceras en el sentido más extenso, aunque la cara de Franz y Dana demostraban lo contrario. Sobre todo por Dana, llorosa, muy llorosa. Quizás no era buena idea preguntarle directamente, no estaba por la labor de empeorar la situación más de lo que estaba de por sí.

-¿Ha venido a hacernos más preguntas? - Franz se colocó la montura de sus gafas de pasta, hastiado.

-Sí, pero sólo unas pocas y muy concisas, con lo que han hecho mis compañeros anteriormente es más que suficiente. No le voy a pedir que se extienda sino quiere, sólo una base para empezar a buscar.

Franz asintió resignado, estaba hecho polvo. Sólo había pasado menos de un día y parecía que Alexia llevaba toda la vida ausente.

-¿Su hija ha manifestado algún comportamiento anómalo a lo largo de la última semana, del último mes? ¿Algo que pueda resultar sospechoso?

-No, que yo recuerde no. Estaba siendo normal.

-¿Su hija es muy solitaria?

Cada vez que tenía ocasión, soltaba esa misma pregunta. Era una manía, que muchas veces era respondida con malas caras. Franz enarcó las cejas. La cara de Dana denotaba confusión, y para su sorpresa, fue ella quien se atrevió a replicar.

-Alexia siempre ha sido muy solitaria. No la gusta demasiado… socializar. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-No, nada, pura curiosidad. Manías del oficio. Sé lo que es ser una persona solitaria.

Franz decayó la mirada, Dana la mantenía fija en el rostro del inspector. Prominentes arrugas surcaban todos los poros de su epidermis. Sentían en el tuétano de sus huesos la pérdida de su hija.

-¿Su hija tiene o ha tenido problemas en el instituto? ¿Acoso escolar?

-No. Que yo sepa nunca. Conoce a poca gente, pero con la poca que se junta se lleva bien.

-¿Ha padecido algún tipo de depresión? ¿Ha mostrado signos de algún trastorno?

-No, nunca.

-¿Cree que su escapada se debe a una depresión o trauma reciente?

-Nein…

Eso último no le había gustado nada. Era hora de ir cortando. Consultaría las notas de otros agentes más tarde y se enteraría de lo que le hiciera falta más tarde. Además, necesitaba un trago.

-¿Me permiten una última pregunta?

-Adelante.

-¿Durante su infancia sufrió algún tipo de acontecimiento traumático?

Franz entornó sus vidriosos ojos. Otro nein, verdad, viejo, pensó internamente. Dana propinó un suave codazo a su marido para que soltara alguna frase, una afirmación o negación. Un tenso silencio empezaba a coagularse entre los conversadores.

-No. No.

-Está bien. Eso es todo por hoy.

Se levantó y le tendió una tarjeta a Dana, guardando su libreta en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Si quieren algo, llámenme. Estoy a su disposición.

Dana se lo agradeció tímidamente. Ambos entrelazaron sus dedos sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué decir a continuación. Eric, para despejar el enrarecido ambiente, simplemente silbó y les despidió rápidamente, dirigiéndose al fondo del salón, donde unos estantes soportaban la carga de cientos de fotos familiares.

La mayoría mostraban a un niño y una niña rubios. Alfred y Alexia. En todas las fotos. De niños, de adolescentes, entrados los 14 años. Eric se sobresaltó al percibir de golpe un leve detalle. Todas las fotos los retrataban siendo bastante mayores, la más antigua seguramente con uno o dos años. En la repisa de su propia casa, sus padres habían puesto fotos suyas de cuando era un bebé y tenía cuatro años que daban bastante vergüenza ajena. sin embargo, en ese estante, no había ni una en la que Alexia apareciese como una niña pequeña vestida de princesa y Alfred de marinerito.

-Qué extraño…

O quizá no lo era, pero para él era desconcertante. Posó su vista en una de las fotos más recientes, con toda la familia reunida, y se fijó en que Alfred y Alexia no se parecían en absolutamente nada a sus padres. Había oído de pasada que eran adoptados, y efectivamente, eran adoptados. Otro punto clave que escribir minuciosamente en su cuaderno.

-Los adoptamos cuando tenían doce años.

Dana se deslizó entre los agentes hasta llegar a la altura de Eric, tristemente.

-En Raccoon City. Cuando tuvimos que vivir allí un tiempo.

-Por eso no tienen fotos de cuando eran pequeños…

-No.

-Está bien… creo que es hora de que me marche. Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes.

Eric extrajo una agenda de su bolsillo derecho, marcó con un círculo 25 de mayo: preguntar Alfred, vecinos e intentar concertar cita con padres. Cerró la agenda y la resguardó en su bolsillo. El caso se daba por empezado oficialmente.


	16. 16 - Caminando hacia el instituto

Su camino al instituto fue como correr sobre ascuas candentes. Su cabeza le dolía y estaba apunto de regresar a su casa trotando como un potro desbocado para acompañar a sus padres y buscar frenéticamente a Alexia. ¿Por qué demonios su hermana se había ido?

-Joder, joder, joder.

Cada vez que lo pensaba su sus intestinos se cerraban en banda cortándole la respiración. En cuanto había visto la nota, había acudido a sus padres vociferando y rabiando de preocupación. Inmediatamente, llamaron a la policía y enviaron a Alfred al instituto, como si nada de eso tuviera que ver con él. Seguramente creían que le hacían algún bien, peor no, sólo le inflamaba más de desasosiego, es más, le hacía sentir como si un quitanieves le hubiese arrollado y despedazado en el acto. Como si uno de los osos que muchas veces cruzaban la carretera lo hubiera mordisqueado hasta las arterias. Pero lo que más le angustiaba no era la ausencia de su hermana, sino el porqué. No tenía ni idea de porqué Alexia se había ido, ni puta idea. Eso le hacía sentir peor que una mierda.

Un hombre que paseaba a su perro se le quedó mirando extrañado. Sin darse cuenta, se había quedado plantado en mitad de la acera sin hacer nada como un gilipollas. Alfred oteó al hombre hasta hacerle ladear la cabeza y proseguir su camino. Miró su reloj de pulsera. en cinco minutos empezaba su primera clase. La policía y sus padres estaban en casa, de modo que no le quedaba otro remedio que ir e intentar razonar una causa de porqué su hermana sin contarle nada, la persona en que más confiaba, se había pirado sin más. Aunque dudaba muchísimo sobre ese "sin más".


	17. 17 - Bosquejo

La tiza del profesor era nauseabunda. Le crispaba los tímpanos con una vibración que le causaba latigazos en su delicado cerebro. Era una clase de biología, pero le importaba una soberana mierda. Después del carrerón que se había marcado, ordenando atropelladamente su taquilla, apretujándose entre el resto de alumnos y sentándose de una pieza en sus sitio, estaba demasiado agotado como para preocuparse en atender, demasiado agotado como para desviar su vista del cuaderno donde tenía anotadas un montón de ideas sueltas de porqué su hermana había escapado. Por suerte, su fuga había sido muy reciente y todavía nadie se había enterado, por lo que no tendría que soportar las condolencias fingidas o no de sus compañeros y colegas, o por lo menos, durante ese viernes y el resto del fin de semana.

Su profesor, un afroamericano ex-jugador de Hockey, dibujó algo parecido a una célula en la pizarra con unos trazos lentos y ligeramente vacilantes, tanto como los de la letra de Alfred en ese momento. El título de su bosquejo era "¿Por qué había desaparecido Alexia?" De él emanaban cuatro líneas sinuosas que recogían cuatro ideas sueltas que se le había ocurrido al instante: dibujar, investigar explorar… y se negó a escribir la cuarta borrando instantáneamente las otras tres. Se le antojaban como una soberana tontería, reconociendo con ello que, efectivamente, no tenía ni puta idea. Ni puta idea.

-Dios…

Se encontraba incluso peor. Por qué, por qué, por qué. Reiteraba interiormente. Por qué, joder, por qué. Frustrado, manchó el folio con un tachón del bolígrafo y apunto estuvo de partir su punta. Si Alexia tenía problemas, se lo hubiera contado. Siempre se contaban los problemas mutuamente. Confiaban el uno al otro ciegamente. Había sido así desde hace tres años. Desde siempre a partir de aquello. Nunca habían padecido percances… Pero esto. Esto salía completamente de los establecido, lo que condujo a Alfred a empezar a cavilar sobre cuestiones más personales e interiorizadas que aquellas que eran capaces de ser vocalizadas. Alexia había escapado por algo que había sido incapaz de relatar. A primera vista, no le era muy factible, pero era sin duda lo más viable.

Un amigo suyo respondió a una pregunta planteada por el profesor. Alexia se caracterizaba por ser terriblemente reservada, por encerrar sus sentimientos en los más hondo de su persona sin el propósito de descubrilos. De hecho, muchas veces sus padres y él se tuvieron que tirar varios días insistiendo exasperadamente hasta que consiguieron sonsacarle una frase. ¿Y si efectivamente era así… Un esclarecimiento se abrió paso en sus penumbras mentales. Eso era… Algo desconocido. ¿Pero el qué? Conocía a su hermana, la conocía muy bien, pero quizás no tanto como se figuraba. Quedaban tantas incógnitas por resolver sobre su personalidad que se abrumaba.

Su profesor charlaba sobre el futuro profesional. Sólo había un sitio donde Alexia detallaba minuciosamente todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza: su diario. Bueno, no era un diario en términos prácticos, sino un cuaderno de notas donde donde complementaban dibujos, textos sueltos y citas que eran plasmadas sin orden ni concierto procedentes de libros al azar que la gustaban. Ahí es donde empezaría a buscar.

Sonrió profusamente. Problemas: sus padres no debían enterarse en caso de información "sensible", le quedaba una eternizante y agónica mañana de instituto. Arrancó varias hojas ensuciadas y empezó a escribir lo dictámenes del profesor sin detenerse a entrever su significado. Iba a ser un día muy largo.


	18. 18 - Rick

-¡Alfred! ¡Alfred! ¡Alfred!

Rick lo agarró del antebrazo sacudiéndole para que se fijara directamente en sus ojos. Alfred le dedicó una mueca irritada y terriblemente consternada, le había sentido fatal la intervención de su amigo y no sentía el más mínimo reparo en hacerle partícipe de su disgusto. Pero por suerte, Rick lo obvió.

- Alfred, ¡no me puedo creer que tu hermana se haya escapado de casa!

Alfred bufó sentado sentado en un banco de uno de los corredores. Varias personas que pululaban por los alrededores centraron su visión en las dos figuras agazapadas en un rincón, mudos. Le golpeó a Rick en el hombro, tapándole la boca con su mano. No quería más entrometidos que terminaran por rematarlo. Rick se zafó de su agarre, aclopándose a su lado con la delicadeza de reducir considerablemente el tono de su ronca voz.

-Mi padre me lo ha hace nada, cuando me traía aquí. Me ha dicho que esta mañana habían recibido en comisaría la llamada de tus padres que denunciaban la desaparición de tu hermana. ¿Qué ha pasado, tío?

Se crujió las muñecas especulando sobre qué relatarle. Era su mejor amigo, pero en esa situación tan delicada temía que tanta confianza convergiera en su prejuicio. Rick presionó acercándose más y más hasta cruzar su repsiración con la suya. Con que supiera lo fundamental, lo que paulatinamente iba a averiguar todo el pueblo, sería más que suficiente.

-No lo sé. Esta mañana me he levantado, he ido a la cocina y me he encontrado con esa nota pegada en la nevera. Ayer estaba en casa. Se ha debido ir por la noche.

-¿Por qué?

-Es lo que me gustaría saber.

Rick se rascó la barbilla con ademán de estar pensando intensamente. No sabía en exceso acerca de Alexia, había congeniado con ella antes, pero no tanto como siquiera considerarla amiga.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé.

-¿Vas a ir en su busca?

Era la primera opción planteada por Alfred después de husmear en su habitación. Era la opción que todo el mundo esperaba oír de su parte.  
>-No lo sé...<p>

Rick lo abrazó intentando animarlo.

-Si necesitas ayuda, avísame vale.

-Vale.

Rick se apartó de su amigo que le había sonreído tenuemente bajo su aura entristecida y marcada por la pérdida y el desasosiego.

-Tengo que irme, luego nos vemos. ¿Va?

-No le cuentes a nadie que Alexia se ha escapado.

-Está bien. ¡Hasta luego!

Alfred se quedó a solas. Acudiría solo en busca de su hermana. Era un asunto entre él y ella, pero antes, debía hurgar en su habitación y buscar su cuaderno, diario, o lo que fuese. Agradecía internamente el desinterés y auxilio de Rick, pero él no podía hacer nada. Era un asunto familiar cuya potestad recaía exclusivamente sobre él y su hermana gemela.


	19. 19 - Un diario

Las fuerzas de Franz enflaquecían con cada nuevo segundo que el segundero arrastraba. Estaba extenuado, su vitalidad pendía de un fino hilo anudado en torno a la desesperación y la impotencia. No se había resuelto absolutamente nada. Primero, los policías que asaltaron su hogar penetrando como salteadores de tumbas en un sacrosanto templo. Segundo, ese extravagante inspector que los había acribillado con cuestiones insulsas que poco servían para encontrar a su hijo. Por Dios, ellos sólo querían que su hija volviera a estar en casa, y una vez que ella estuviera en cuerpo presente, se preocuparían de contratar ayuda profesional. Pero de momento, únicamente añoraba abrazar a su hija.

-Franz, es el momento de irse.

Dana se colgó su bolso tomando las llaves del coche. Alphonse le esperaba en el umbral. No le apetecía levantarse, no le apetecía hacer nada.

-Vamos, sohn.

-¿Franz?

Suspiró resentido. No quería hacer absolutamente nada, pero la misma nada es lo que obtendría como no fuera a por su hija. Se frotó las manos en los vaqueros, con sus ojos goteando. Dana se le acercó y posó su mano en el hombro. Le susurró tan débilmente que Alphonse no alcanzó a percibir sus dulces palabras, y muchos menos Alfred, encerrado en la habitación de su hermana.

Estaba en el epicentro de la habitación, registrando con los ojos todos los objetos y mobiliario. Hacía media hora que había entrado en su cama comiendo atropelladamente las sobras del día anterior. No se había detenido ni en ver el estado de sus padres. Buscar el diario de Alexia era mucho más importante, pero todavía más averiguar ese porqué que tanto le atormentaba.

El estruendo de una puerta al cerrarse fue absorbido por la ambivalente mutez del interior. Solo, la mejor oportunidad que tendría. Sus padres y abuelo habían emprendido la búsqueda de Alexia. Seguramente vendrían entrada la noche. Tenía toda la tarde y parte del tiempo de la noche, pero tampoco ni podía ni debía relajarse. Era hora de actuar.

Mientras analizaba la habitación por entero, comenzó a dividirla en compartimiento susceptibles de ser rebuscados y potencialmente válidos como lugares donde podría esconderse un cuaderno. Lo había visto un par de veces, su tapa era verde y dura y hojas completamente en blanco. Verde y dura, oculto.

-Veamos…

Ropero. Escritorio. Cama. Armario. Estantería. Primero el ropero. Se aproximó a un armario empotrado en la pared de puertas corredizas. Lo abrió. Ropa ropa ropa, camisetas, pantalones, vaqueros, zapatillas, ropa ropa. Tres cajones. Ropa interior, más y más. Nada. Ropa y más ropa. Ni un sitio más por inspeccionar, excepto los propios tablones de la cómoda. Encima había cajas con tacones y más zapatos y debajo pelusa.

Siguiente: escritorio. La superficie estaba despejada, papeles, algunos cuadernos y libros ordenados, con peluches y figuras varias. En los cajones más de lo mismo. Los quitó todos y palmó el hueco interior del escritorio. Nada. Completamente vacío. Lo recolocó todo y corrió a echar un vistazo rápido por la estantería y el armario presa del nerviosismo. ¿Dónde coño guardaba Alexia ese maldito cuaderno? ¿Dónde coño? Bramaba internamente mientras revolvía más libros y muñecos.

-¿Dónde coño estás?

En la Antártida no les hizo falta encubrir nada y tampoco contaron con nada destinado a ese fin. Se revolvió el pelo con las manos, sólo le quedaba la cama y no tenía ni idea de dónde podría estar. Sus nervios no eran un alivio, y mucho menos su impaciencia y la rapidez del tiempo.

-Joder.

Se acercó a la cama y en un acto reflejo prendado de frustración, crispación y desilusión, levantó el colchón entero deshaciendo la cama. El cuaderno verde reposaba tranquilamente en una de las esquinas. Alfred lo agarró inmediatamente sonriente y al instante emprendió su tarea de rehacer la cama en menos de un minuto.

-Joder sí, joder sí, joder sí.

Una vez arreglada, se sentó en la silla del escritorio depositando cuidadosamente el cuaderno encima del escritorio. Sus dedos le temblaban de impaciencia y ansiedad por conocer qué tenebrosos secretos revelaban sus páginas. La primera estaba en blanco. La segunda también. La tercera. La cuarta. Páginas y más páginas en blanco. Vacías. No había nada escrito en ellas.

-Imposible, yo la vi...

Pasó más y más hojas, más y más, más y más, hasta que vio una nota amarillenta discurrir desde el margen de uno de los folios. Alfred lo alzó confuso:

"Lo siento."

Alfred se echó a llorar.


	20. 20 - En mitad del bosque

Folios desgarrados aletearon impulsados por el suave viento. Su lápiz se deslizaba parsimoniosamente por la blancura virginal de una nueva hoja. Estaba recostada bajo la sombra de las voluminosas ramas de un arce. Sola, consigo misma, descansando después de su prolongada caminata bosque a través rehuyendo guardabosques y guardias que plagaban los senderos y caminos. Sus padres ya habrían dado la alarma, la policía la estaría buscando infatigablemente y cuantiosos anuncios y avisos estarían colgados por todo Gibsons. Pero todo eso, era irrelevante. Había logrado lo que más ansiaba en ese mundo, y no permitiría que nada se lo arrebatase. Absolutamente nada. Ni sus padres, ni su hermano. Nadie. Estaba ciertamente a gusto, dando rienda suelta a su creatividad y pensamientos sin límites, imposiciones, normas y reglas. Ella y el mundo entero, el vasto planeta a sus pies.

Eran las ocho de la tarde. Dentro de muy poco, la noche arrasaría los cielos y el bosque empezaría a resultar amenazador. Lo mejor que podía hacer era montar una tienda de campaña y quedarse en el mismo sitio. Lo que era un peligro, por una parte. Ni siquiera había pasado un día y apenas había andado lo suficiente como para alejarse de Gibsons a una distancia prudencial. Todavía estaba demasiado cerca, demasiado, pero igual de cercanos eran los peligros nocturnos del bosque si continuaba andando. Se quedaría allí. No le quedaba otra.

Terminó de comerse una bolsa que había comprado en una máquina expendedora y comenzó a montar su campamento. Apenas había pasado un día… Y había reflexionado sobre tantas y tantas cosas. Tantísima que se asustaba. Había comenzado de una vez su cuento… empezaba a tomarse ciertos "conceptos" desde una perspectiva distinta… Su vida se enderezaba y su futuro se auguraba brillante, otra vez. Hasta empezaba a hallar un sentido a su existencia más allá de…

Alexia descorrió la cremallera de la tienda y se metió dentro arropándose con una manta. Los sonidos de insectos que cantaban a las estrellas eran encantadores y tranquilizadores. Eran tan hermosos… Encendió la luz de una linterna y cogió su cuaderno, el auténtico, leyendo el puñado de líneas que había sido capaz de hilvanar. Tenía la fuerte sensación de que serían las mejores "vacaciones" improvisadas de su reducida vida.


	21. 21 - Berceuse

Había una vez en un reino aislado y gélido un rey viejo y terrible que gobernaba tiránicamente desde su palacio. Todos sus súbditos le temían y lo repudiaban, asustados por los castigos que les podría imponer por sus faltas o rebeldía. No permitía la más mínima intransigencia y exigía una obediencia absoluta que era pagada por más temor e imposiciones. Un rey deplorable que sólo traía males y desgracias a aquellas tierras que una vez fueron gloriosas, condenando a todos sus habitantes a la miseria y ruina por su necedad e incapacidad, viviendo perpetuamente amargado como un pobre infeliz al que nadie quería, siempre estando solo.

Ese rey tenía dos herederos al trono: un príncipe y una princesa. El príncipe era apuesto y valiente, de buen corazón, pero un tanto ingenuo. La princesa era desagradable y tan tiránica como su padre, pero en interior tan dulce y de buen corazón como su hermano. Ambos habitaban recluidos en el mismo palacio de cristal que el rey, solos y aislados, cayendo poco a poco en la misma depresión e infelicidad que el descorazonado rey. La princesa sería quien heredaría el trono de su padre en un futuro no muy lejano, por eso, el rey puso sus máximos esfuerzos en educarla y modelar su personalidad a imagen y semejanza, atiborrándola a caprichos y una vida encantada en compañía de su príncipe hermano, quien por azares del destino no había sido escogido por su padre para ser un gobernante. Sin embargo, esta princesa, a pesar de las esperanzas de su padre, se resistía a aceptar su predestinado destino en lo más hondo de su interior. No quería ser reina.


	22. 22 - Aviso

_Gibsons Press, 23 de mayo, 1985_

**AVISO: NIÑA DE 14 AÑOS DESAPARECIDA **

Alexia Strauss, de 14 años de edad, está en paradero desconocido desde la pasada noche del 23 de mayo de 1985. Sus padres, Franz Strauss y Dana Lindemann, dieron el aviso a la policía 3 horas después de haber visto a su hija por última vez en el hogar familia. Se cree que puede todavía estar en las inmediaciones de Gibsons. Desde la policía, se ruega la colaboración de todo el vecindario en su búsqueda, contactando con los servicios de emergencia o la familia de Alexia Strauss de inmediato en caso de aparición o información que pueda resultar de vital importancia para dar con su paradero. Desde la alcaldía, se ha enviado un mensaje de esperanza y apoyo a la familia que en estos momentos está desconcertada por la repentina escapada de su hija.


	23. 23 - La primera noche de vacaciones

-¿Ha habido suerte?

Uno de los vecinos atento a las últimas noticias curioseó desde la ventanilla de su coche.

-Lo han dicho hace un par de horas por la radio. Qué tragedia, deben de estar destrozados.

-Gracias por resaltar lo obvio, amigo…

Franz musitó amargamente entre dientes evitando que su inoportuno vecino se enterase. Dana le propinó un codazo como advertencia. Alphonse había ignorado por completo al conductor encaminándose directamente al hogar sin reparar en las decenas de miradas atentas que los observaban desde ventanas, puertas, aceras y asfalto. Era una sensación casi opresora, pero se acostumbrarían.

-No, no ha habido suerte. Seguimos buscando.

-¿Van a salir esta noche? Seguramente Alexia no andará muy lejos. Si no fuera por toda la espesura, seguramente que la hubieran encontrado en un santiamén.

-La policía nos ha aconsejado quedarnos en casa esta noche. Se van a ocupar ellos.

-Claro. Buena suerte.

Aceleró y se difuminó en el horizonte. Franz se ajustó la montura de las gafas, otra vez, muy jodido por dentro. Jodidísimo. Estaba empezando a detestar al mundo, a la gente y a todo. Sus puños se cerraron con intensidad de rabia y furia, no por su hija, sino por esa gentuza que sólo se acercaba a ellos cuando más solitarios necesitaban estar. Le revantaba esa actitud de las personas, le hacía hervir por dentro.

-Franz, ¿Franz?

Se destensó para atender a su esposa. Estaba tan sumido en su caos emocional que obviaba por completo la existencia de los que se hallaban a su alrededor.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos a casa.

-Está bien.

Anduvieron por la acera lentamente, crujiendo sus huesos y músculos que estaban al límite de sus esfuerzos. Había sido un día improductivo y gris de cojones, en opinión de Franz. Los policías se habían quedado por la costa y las otras dos islas apoyados por los guardabosques. Ellos habían optado por ir libremente al norte, la zona que les gusta frecuentar a sus hijos. Se montaron en el todoterreno y condujeron raudos hasta el área de la foresta que se ubicaba en la frontera municipal de Gibsons. Pero nada. Aparcaron en un claro y se decepcionaron al instante. Ni un rastro de persona humana, pero no desistieron. Recorrieron los senderos y caminos cercanos que se alternaban y cruzaban toda la zona norte, pero nada. Nada y nada. Montones de nada. Desperdiciaron toda la tarde y el principio del crepúsculo, para regresar a casa en noche cerrada, alicaídos y con las manos vacías. Pero no se iba a rendir, no se iba a rendir nunca. Mañana a primera hora partiría al oeste y si hacía falta al sur. Haría cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa. No toleraría que su hija sufriese el menor daño.

En el salón, Franz contemplativo se asentó en el sofá sin hablar ni hacer aspavientos. Era como si estuviera muerto. Dana preparaba con Alphonse la cena… ¿Y Alfred? Alfred estaba en su habitación llorando, lo había escuchado a través de la hoja, sin comunicárselo a nadie. Si fuera por él, también se echaría a llorar encima de su cama consolándose con pañuelos y una película de amor italiana; en caso de que tuviera tiempo y su hija estuviera a su lado.

Suspiró y bebió un trago de cerveza. Las mejores vacaciones de su vida, recalcó con ironía.


	24. 24 - Planeando un rescate

Tardó bastante en recomponerse, muchísimo. Se secó las lágrimas con papel higiénico y se encerró en su habitación. No quería que nadie lo viese, ni le dirigiese la palabra. Estaba molido, hecho polvo. No sentía ni el cuerpo. El diario de su hermana lo había descolocado sin espacio para amortiguar el choque. Se había llevado el auténtico porque sabía de sobra que sería el primer lugar en que su hermano metería la narices. Había sido, no ingenuo, sino un gilipollas al no tener presenta algo tan absolutamente obvio y tan primordial. Por eso había llorado, por haberse creído semejante tontería y haber infravalorado a su hermana. Había perdido el tiempo completamente, ahora su deber era recuperarlo.

Tumbado en la cama, empezó a sopesar los puntos de Gibsons por los que podría iniciar su búsqueda. La parte norte descartada muchísimo que Alexia hubiera navegado hasta Vancouver y muchísimo más que se hubiera atrincherado en alguna de las islas cercanas. A lo largo de la costa se extendía el pueblo, al igual que al sur, siendo un perímetro guarnecido por policías. El oeste y el bosque, lo que restaba. Esa zona tenía pequeños tramos cuadrangulares de pura vegetación y otras urbanizaciones que continuaban en línea recta y otras que derivaban hasta Elphinstone. Se prolongaba un buen tramo de camino, por lo que su hermana tenía dos opciones: esconderse en las viviendas o en los saltos boscosos, lo que se traducía en una única cosa: ni siquiera había salido de los límites de Gibsons. Alexia estaba cerca, más de lo que se había imaginado, y al igual que ella había sabido de sobra que Alfred tomaría prestado su cuaderno; él sabía de sobra por dónde se escondía Alexia. Al bosque, si tuviera que huir la única opción más aconsejable era el bosque, y la única vía para adentrarse en él esquivando los sitios más sensibles era en diagonal por el oeste.

Alfred se irguió de sopetón poniéndose las zapatillas. En el oeste, Alexia el primer día dormiría al aire libre oculta entre la foresta, al segundo día seguiría andando, y al tercero, el domingo, alcanzaría la casa abandonada, la casa conocida popularmente como Killsons. No eran certezas, eran corazonadas basadas en lo que él estaría dispuesto a hacer y en su relación con Alexia. Pero entonces, se paralizó, se sentó en uno de los bordes de la cama. Tenía que inventarse una excusa para estar solo. Podría fingir que se había ido a casa de un amigo, pero sus padres llamarían a esa supuesta casa y empezarían a recriminarle su falta de sensibilidad.

-Mierda…

Si desaparecía el fin de semana, la mecha se encendería. Si sólo iba el domingo, se la jugaba todo a una y con el corazón en un puño, pues si Alexia decidía no quedarse allí y pasar de largo, sería casi imposible seguir su rastro; teniendo que confiar plenamente en la policía.

-¿Qué hago?...

Si proclamaba sus intenciones, sus padres automáticamente lo acompañarían a todas partes sin despegarse. Tenía que hacer algo, lo que sea…

-Alfred, a cenar.

-¿Por qué esto es tan difícil?

Como no se le ocurriera algo pronto, usaría la carta de desaparición voluntaria. Ése era su plan, de momento.


	25. 25 - Cena

Alphonse se limpió su espesa y enmarañada barba con una servilleta. Lo único que se escuchaba era el entrechocar de la cubertería contra la carne y los platos, en silencio sepulcral. Franz bebía vino asiduamente con sus ojillos rojizos y empequeñecidas por un acuciante emborrachamiento que Dana detuvo arrebatándole la copa a su marido, apartándola a una esquina del fregadero. Alfred comía reflexivo, todavía tanteando sus posibilidades y salidas, sin prestar demasiado interés a su familia, centrado completamente en su plato.

-¿Quieres más Alphonse?

-_Nein_, gracias Dana.

Franz tosió y carraspeó en un cierto punto de ebriedad, removiendo los trozos de chuleta como una sopa mustia pasada de semana y nada apetecible. Dana acarició su antebrazo murmurando débiles palabras en alemán, tan débiles como el ánimo de todos los presentes. Alphonse recogió su plato y lo alineó con otros en el lavavajillas, sostuvo la mirada a su hijo Franz y se despidió disculpándose. Franz se derrumbó un poquito más, pero Dana corrigió su pesimismo afirmando con rotundidad que estaban agotados y que su padre era demasiado mayor. Franz se templó, por lo menos durante lo que quedara de noche.

A Alfred se le tenía que ocurrir una idea… Una jodida idea y.

-¿Vas a ir a buscar a Alexia? Dinoslo y ve a por ella.

Alfred, estupefacto, procesó lentamente las palabras de su padre. Franz prosiguió despejando todo atisbo de vacilación.

-Eres el único que puede ir tras ella. Si quieres ve solo, sólo llama a la policía si tienes problemas.

-¡Franz!

-¿Eres su hermano, no? Ve tras ella, como yo fui a por mi hermano con menos edad que tú.

Dana asustada sacudió a su marido frenéticamente.

-Franz, ¿qué demonios dices? ¿Cómo vas a permitir que tu hijo vaya?

-Saben cuidarse de sobra, conocen la zona. No son tontos. Lo sabes de sobra Dana.

Su mujer se reclinó en el asiento sujetando fuertemente las manos de su marido. Sí, lo sabía de sobra, sabía de sobra que sus hijos podían cuidarse sin ayuda de nadie. Pero tenía miedo, tenía miedo a la pérdida.

-Vamos, Dana. Déjale. ¿Qué dices Alfred?

No estaba seguro de si había sido suerte, casualidad, predestinación o una estratagema de sus padres, pero le importaba una mierda: ésa era su oportunidad, en bandeja de plata y con una distancia impuesta por un sí o no. Alfred se incorporó enérgicamente, repleto de nueva vitalidad, esperanzas y planes.

-_Ja_!

Cuando hubo desaparecido de la cocina, Franz y Dana se abrazaron. Dana no terminaba por coincidir con su marido, pero comprendía perfectamente porqué se había arriesgado con esa decisión. Ambos lo comprendían perfectamente.

-Franz…

-Es lo correcto. Han estado juntos mucho más tiempo del que nos podemos imaginar. Es la única persona que puede ir a por ella.

-¿Deberíamos acompañarlo?

-No… De momento no… No quiero ser una molestia. Déjalo en paz. si lo empezamos a atosigar es cuando no conseguiremos nada y Alexia se alejará más y más, y cuanto más lejos, más peligro.

Dana se ajustó la coleta suspirando muy largamente. Muy largamente… con resignación.

-Está bien… Está bien, joder, está bien. Está bien.

-La encontraremos. Confía en mí.

-Confío en ti.


	26. 26 - Un tipo extraño

Una habitación a oscuras. Las sombras le envolvían como las sábanas de su cama. Un frío abrasador la hacía tiritar. ¿De dónde provenía? Una puerta se deslizaba en su eje como un torno atronador. Sin cesar, otra vez y otra vez. No se encontraba bien. Apenas había cenado y le dolía la cabeza. Mucho. Más y más. Le dolía la cabeza, como si la fuera a estallar en pedazos, como si se cerebro padeciera el sufrimiento de ser recorrido por ácido corrosivo. Iba a estallar, implosionar como un ser débil y famélico que se arrastraba por el inframundo, sin poder ver la luz. La cabeza, la cabeza. La cabeza. Alexia. Alexia. Abrió los ojos y la vio, vio al ser que la atormentaba, otra vez, otra vez, todos los días de su arrebatada persistencia. Alexia. Alexia. Ella la llamaba, pero no quería ir. Era el mal. La cabeza. La cabeza...

Alexia se despertó sudorosa y con las mantas pegadas al cuerpo. Otra pesadilla. Podría hacer una colección.

-Joder…

Se desperezó alisándose la ropa y recogiendo las mantas. No sabía ni la hora ni qué iba a desayunar, o si iba a comer por el resto del día. No se había levantado con las ideas muy claras. Su mochila estaba en una de las esquinas de la tienda, estaba intacta y no parecía que nadie le había pillado. Había sobrevivido al primer día. Suspiró y guardó todo en su sitio…

Un chasquido. Un chasquido reseco. En las inmediaciones. Cerca de su posición. Alexia alargó la mano a su navaja automática, un tanto tensa. Pasos, más pasos, cerca muy cerca. Terriblemente cerca. Atenta a cualquier movimiento, apartó todo lo que obstaculizaba a su alrededor.

Una silueta negra se detuvo en frente de la abertura. Alexia retrocedió. El extraño comenzó a descorrer rápidamente la cremallera. Antes de llegar al final, Alexia se abalanzó sin pensárselo, pero un objeto metálico retrajo su intento. Una pistola. Un tipo le estaba apuntando con una pistola, una pistola que inmediatamente ocultó en el interior de su abrigo intercambiándola por una cartera. El extraño se la acercó, hasta poder distinguirlo, al igual que la placa de policía que colgaba de sus manos. Se aclaró la garganta quitándose el sombrero.

-Buenos días, Alexia Strauss, soy el inspector Eric Kaufmann. Y bueno, he venido para llevarte de vuelta a casa por petición de tus padres.


End file.
